The spiral rainboom
by Erol carstein
Summary: Quick silver moves to ponyville to escape the rush of cloudsdale, but when he arrives his plans for a quiet life are interrupted by a certain blue pegasus. Written by my brother, his first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

The Spiral Rainboom

Chapter 1

Quicksilver

The dark blue Pegasus flew low over Ponyville. He was midnight blue with a mane that showed the colors of the rainbow in their darkest shades. Over his flank was a saddlebag and over his eyes a pair of worn leather goggles similar to the goggles worn by his favorite flight team The Wonder Bolts. His name was Quicksilver and he had come to Ponyville to get away from the mad rush of the city cloudsdale, he was fit and athletic and he looked it. One of the best flyers to come out of cloudsdale and the second pony ever to produce a sonic Rainboom he could have lived life as a big shot! But he had come here to get away from that. He hated the way big business ponies were always trying to get him to sign contracts that would earn them money. Quicksilver was shaken out of his thoughts as a sky blue Pegasus rocketed past him!

"Oh no you don't!" he grinned as his wings started to beat furiously. He picked up speed and shot forward soon drawing even with the Pegasus, she was sky blue with a rainbow-patterned mane her cutie mark was a lightning bolt and a rainbow coming out of a white cloud and (he had to admit) the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.

"Your fast" she grinned "but can you match this?' she pulled away performed several summersaults and shot forwards again.

"Oh I can do much better then that" Quicksilver grinned broadly

Quicksilver picked up speed and then folded in his left wing, banking upwards to his left, he flew over the sky blue Pegasus and then opened his left wing while folding his right wing, which brought him under the Pegasus and back to her side. He repeated the process over and over, flying in a spiral around the Pegasus mare. She simply stared slacked jawed.

"And now for my grand finale" he grinned "you now this is only a warm up?" his grin broadened. He turned up and beat his wings harder then before he picked up speed and shot towards the thin wispy clouds, once he was high enough he turned and shot down in an almost vertical nose dive, a high pitched wine started in his ears and a cone of energy appeared in front of him, his speed increased and just meters from the ground he puled sharply out of the dive. As he did there was a massive boom and a wave of color exploded from the end of the dive and the rainbow followed him as he shot upwards in a perfect arch before speeding towards the cloud were the blue Pegasus was standing shell shocked

"Names Quicksilver" he smiled landing softly next to her "and what can I call you?"

"R- Rainbowdash" she gawped.

"Concentrate, concentrate" Twilight muttered through gritted teeth, as her horn started to glow; she started to flicker and disappear. The invisibility spell was working; she was blending into the library. She opened her eyes and raised a hoof to her face, grinning with joy as she saw she could see right through it!

BOOM!

Twilight jerked and fell forward

"Twilight are you ok?" cried spike running toward her Twilight sat up and groaned, the spell had stopped working

"Yes I'm fine Spike" she sighed "but what in the world was that"

"It sounded like a sonic Rainboom" Spike frowned "but I didn't now Rainbowdash was still doing them"

"Well trust Rainbow to do something like this and not tell anypony what she was doing first" Twilight grumbled, " I almost had the spell working properly to! "

" Hey there" Twilight nearly jumped out of her coat! She turned to see a grinning Rainbowdash standing in the doorway

" Ah, Rainbow, do come in!" Twilight muttered the sarcasm evident in her voice

"Don't mind if I do" Dash trotted into the library "you think it was me just because it was a sonic Rainboom?"

"Well you are the only pony in PonyVille who can actually perform that move. That narrows down the search to just one pony, you!"

" No not any more! There's this new Pegasus in town called Quicksilver who actually earned his cutie mark performing the sonic Rainboom! Its actually his special talent!" Dash sounded delighted. Twilight was confused, and then her face split into a huge grin. Dash hated people being better then her unless…

"So Dash" said Twilight struggling to keep the grin off her face "this new Pegasus, do you like him?"

"Yeah he's awesome" Dash grinned

"Awesome hu?" spike grinned, amused at rainbows misinterpretation of the question

"So…you really like him?" twilight asked again, trying to get her point across. Rainbow gave her a confused look, and the meaning of the question sunk in

"Oh, ha, ha Twilight, very funny" she said sarcastically "no I don't like him in that way! We're just friends!"

"You just keep telling you self that Rainbow" Twilight smiled "so do we get to meet this 'awesome' guy or do we have to find him our selves?"

"What? you want to meet Quicksilver?" Dash frowned "well if he isn't to busy I suppose I could introduce him to you guys"

"Good" Twilight smiled this should be interesting.

Quicksilver shut the door of his cloud house and took a deep breath, it had been a long day. After the sonic Rainboom he and Dash had talked for a while exchanging story's about cloudsdale and flight camp until they had said goodbye and parted ways, Dash had gone to a library and he to his new cloud home. The house itself was quite spacious with a large living room and kitchen and a smaller side room which was full of shelved books, a spiral staircase lead to the upstairs area with the master bedroom and two smaller guestrooms. Quicksilver flopped down on to the sofa.

"Well" he sighed "what to do?" he didn't feel like flying again, anyway he didn't start with the weather team until tomorrow, so he was at a complete loss at what he should do until the morning. He must have dozed of because the next thing he knew there was a knock at the door. He pulled himself of the sofa and trotted to the door looked through the peak hole smiled and pulled the door open. It had grown dark and standing at the door was Rainbowdash and a yellow Pegasus with a pink mane who he didn't know, standing on the grass lawn under the house where two earth mares, one pink and one orange. And two unicorns, one white and one purple

"Hey Silver" Dash grinned, "We were just going to the Cheery Orchard for some dinner and Pinkie said you probably hadn't eaten yet so we wondered if you'd like to come out and eat with us?" Fluttershy glanced at Dash, she almost never jabbered like that! Despite what Dash said Fluttershy found herself wondering if what Twilight said was true, that Rainbowdash liked Quicksilver as more then a friend.

"Sure" Silver said with a smile as he spread his strong wings and took of. He circled twice around the house before settling down on the soft lawn

"Darling" breathed the white unicorn "I love your cutie mark" Silver glanced at his flank and smiled. He had earned his cutie mark at flight camp. It was an explosion but instead of the dull orange of an explosion there where the colors of the rainbow.

"Thanks" he grinned and the seven ponies walked out of his yard and down the dirt road.


	2. Chapter 2

The spiral rainboom chapter 2

The seven ponies walked down the dirt road talking and exchanging stories.

"And so I said to him, skew off idiot, and then I hit him in the face". Silver grinned

The laughter that followed caused several birds to squawk and take off in frenzy.

"Oh that's rich Quicksilver" Rainbow dash laughed wiping tears away from her eyes. "You've got guts to do that to one of the biggest advertisement dealers in Cloudsdale!"

"What? He was annoying me" Silver smiled "always coming back like that"

"But still" the purple unicorn who introduced herself as Twilight Sparkle frowned "wasn't that a rather violent approach"

"Twilight, it's alright if I call you that right? That was the third time he'd been back that afternoon!" said Silver sounding exasperated

"I can see how that would annoy you" the other unicorn whose name was apparently Rarity said "but weren't you honoured? If all those ponies came to my door I'd be thrilled."

"I told you Rarity" Silver sighed "I never really liked other ponies using my talent for their own gain" he sighed "that's why I'm here. But that's enough about me; I don't know all of you guys yet"

"Well," said Twilight "you know me Rarity and Dash, so this is Applejack" Quicksilver's hoof was seized and shaken enthusiastically by the orange earth pony

"Glad to meet you" Applejack grinned letting go of Silver's hoof switch continued shaking "it's good to meet somepony who can actually out fly Rainbow dash"

"Thanks" silver smiled then grabbed his hoof to stop it shaking "it wasn't much trouble out flying dash"

"Hey!" Dash grinned "you struggled, face it fly boy!"

"Yes it was mildly tiring" said Quicksilver somehow managing to suppress a massive grin. During all of this the pink pony had been bouncing in circles around the main group

"Um" said Quicksilver "are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine I'm excited I haven't been so excited since I saw your sonic rainboom and I was like wooooooow but honestly who can top that?"

"Ur" Quicksilver wasn't shore how to react to that.

"Any I'm really excited because your new and that means I get a brand new friend" The earth mare was beside herself with excitement "I'm Pinkie Pie by the way"

"pleased to meet you" silver was slightly taken aback by her enthusiasm but he smiled none the less. You never know she might be fun. The yellow Pegasus had staid quite during all of this and only gave of a high pitched whine when silver attempted to start a conversation.

"Don't worry sugar cube" Applejack smiled "her names Fluttershy she's just a bit shy that's all"

"Oh that's alright" said Quicksilver smiling warmly at Fluttershy They arrived at the cherry orchard. As they entered another diner was preparing to take his leave.

"Nova" Rarity sounded delighted. Silver glanced across only half interested expecting to see a regular stallion but then went slack jawed as he saw it was no regular stallion at all. It was an alicorn. A white alicorn whose main was a mixture of reds yellows and oranges which together made his mane look like a flame.

"Hi Rarity" Nova smiled as he trotted towards them "good to see you guys" he smiled at the rest of the group "whose this?" he asked looking down at Silver who was still gawping.

"That's Quicksilver" Rainbow dash grinned "thanks Nova!"

"what for?" asked Nova looking confused

"He's been here all day and this is the first thing that's left him shocked like this!" said Dash "I guess I owe you one" at this Quicksilver came round

"I'm sorry" stuttered Silver" it's just that I've never been near an alicorn before the only time I've ever seen one is when I watched princess Celestia raise the sun at the summer sun celebration the year it was at Cloudsdale." In half a second Nova's aura had gone from warm kindness to an icy coldness.

"Ah, yes," Nova frowned "my sweet sister" he looked down at Silver for a minute then looked up and said "well I've got a lot to do back at the forge I'll see you guys" he looked down at Silver again "and silver later. Ok?" Nova smiled at the other's kissed Rarity, nodded at Silver then walked out the door.

"Ok," Silver broke the awkward silence "I have a feeling I'm missing something here" This raised a small laugh.

"Oh, you have no idea" said Twilight sadly. They found a table and Twilight started to fill Quicksilver in on Nova's sad story, Silver's expression went from interested, to horrified, to a deep sadness.

"Nova was a prince thousands of years ago…but then Celestia and Luna…they did something bad" the unicorn sighed "he got locked away in a star for eight thousand years or so, he only returned to Equestria about two years ago. He's lost a lot, his friends, a mare who he loved, and a filly called Cherub who may have been his daughter. He hasn't talked to his sisters in years, he hates them"

"Oh my god" Quicksilver breathed "I am a horrible pony" he sat back and ignored the slice of cherry pie that had been set in front of him.

"No you're not" Twilight said trying to reassure Silver "you had no idea."

"Still" Quicksilver sounded miserable

"It's alright you didn't know" Silver looked up and smiled when he realised it was Fluttershy who had spoken.

"So you can speak to me now?" He smiled "thanks"

"That's ok" Fluttershy smiled back at him

"So what's your connection to him?" Silver asked the question to the others in general.

"Oh we're dating" said Rarity smiling

"We're just friends" said Dash

"Same here" nodded Applejack. Pinkie pie and Fluttershy had the same answer, but Twilight went deep red.

"Oh we've had incidents before" she said going redder by the word

"Was that before or after you had sex with him?" asked Dash, Quicksilver laughed, he laughed so hard that he set of Dash which in turn set every of ponyelse expect Twilight and Rarity.

"I thought we agreed never to speak of that" said Rarity disapprovingly

"Maybe you" laughed Dash "but not me"

"Oh my god" Silver managed to say before dissolving into laughter again

"Oh come on Silver" said Twilight pleadingly "it's not that funny"

"I know" Silver wiped the tears away "but I'm hopeless once I get started"

"I still think it's funny" Dash chuckled Twilight glared at her

"Well at least I didn't screw a griffin" she said. Quicksilver's eyes went as wide as saucers' as Rainbow dash's grin vanished

"Uh" Dash tried to think her way around what Twilight had said

"You did it with a griffin?" Silver was surprised although he now realised he shouldn't be.

"A mean one at that" growled Pinkie

"Yes she was rather unpleasant" Rarity nodded

"Seriously? It was a she?" Silver asked

"Um, yeah," said Dash "yeah I did and she was, but I can explain! It was on the last day of flight school we had just graduated, we went out for a couple of drinks and one thing went to another and that's the last of my memory" she looked down " I'm not proud of it" she said "seeing how mean Gilda was"

"Don't worry" said Silver "you're probably not the only one" he gave her a wink to make sure she understood what he meant. "Ok, new topic" said Silver rubbing his hooves together and taking a large bite of pie which was thankfully still warm "any topics?" he asked after he had swallowed

"Yeah I've got one" Applejack said "why the hay is your mane glowin?" It was true; Silvers mane had started to give of light.

"Oh, is that happening again?" Silver reached up and pulled his windswept fringe down to eye level examined it for a few seconds then shrugged and let go of his fringe which sprang back into place "well that's quite a story" he smiled

"Care to tell us?" asked Twilight

"Oh yay a story!" said Pinkie bouncing up and down

"It does sound interesting" said Fluttershy

"Well" said Silver "it started on my junior year at flight camp."

"Come on Silver hurry up"

"All right I'm coming" said Silver irritably. The advanced junior flyers class of the levitating Acers private flight school were on a field trip at the weather factory presumably as a reward for being in the top set. Quicksilver trotted half -heartedly after his friend Dessert wind an orange Pegasus with a red mane.

"Now this is the rainbow room" the tour guide announced coming to a halt in a brightly lit room full of pools of still liquid in state rainbow. Dozens of pipes lead from the cloud ceiling down to vast vats. The pipes were pumping spectre (the individual colours of the rainbow) into the vats which were being stirred by various Pegasus in white lab coats, every few minutes the pipes would shut off and the spectre would be emptied into an empty pool to cool before being pumped out of the factory into drums at the weather deployment zone, were the active weather team would deploy them on schedule. Silver didn't really listen to the guide he'd been on this tour a dozen times before and knew it word for word. He was smaller than the others and still a blank flank. His silvery blue mane was ruffled and out of control, so any attempt of brushing it had been abandoned, but it still look alright against his midnight blue coat, he looked exactly like his farther. His farther, Silver sniffed, he never really let himself think about his dad. His farther Fleet Wing had died in active weather control, trying to clear up a vicious storm over Manehatton and his mother distraught had died of depression a few weeks later. In the end it was his sister that pulled him through, she was on the executive board of the weather factory and earned more than enough to look after him and put him through private flight school. In fact, Silver suspected that she had arranged this trip, they'd both been delighted when they'd found out he was a talented athlete and flyer and this was probably his reward. The guide had stopped talking and the group wandered off to explore the room

"Hey Quick tripper" came a sneering voice and Silver found himself winded on the floor, Silver looked up at Stout fire the merciless bully "What you doing, blank flank?" stout said gloating over Silvers lack of a cutie mark

"Funny" said Silver standing up and dusting himself down "I'm a better flyer then you, my vocabulary and IQ are considerably higher than yours, but you still make fun of me for lacking a cutie mark." Silver grinned up at the bully "Little pathetic if you ask me" Silver trotted away from the bully who was still trying to work out what he had said to him

"Ah here he is" came a voice "my star flyer" his teacher Miss Constellation and a large dark red stallion in a white lab coat were talking and she had seen him

"Hello miss" said Silver trotting forward

"Silver this is Dr Atmosphere, one of the rainbow factory's top engineers" she said

"Nice to meet you" Dr Atmosphere said with no real interest

"Doctor" the teacher frowned "this is the student I've chosen to represent the junior class in the summer sun celebration parade"

"Oh" said Dr Atmosphere "this is Quicksilver?" he smiled down at Silver, the smile sent shivers down his spine "so sorry about that" said the engineer "now for the parade we'll have to fix you up with some rainbow deployment gear so if you'll just come this way" the engineer started towards a door labelled "Authorised personnel only" Silver followed starting to get excited, maybe this trip wouldn't be so bad. Silver was shaken out of his thoughts by a cry of "look out" Silver look up in time to see one of the stirring rods falling towards him, he reacted quickly but the rod still struck him on the head, not knocking him out but making him stumble and fall into an empty rainbow pool. The pool was bowl shaped and Silver slid to the bottom. As he came to a stop Silver shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"I'm alright" he called out. He spread his wings meaning to fly out of the empty pool but the klaxon interrupted

"What the he" Silver was interrupted when the hoses on either side of the tank started pumping liquid rainbow into the pool soaking his mane and tail and starting to fill up the tank Silver sank to his knees the weight still pounding down on him too much to bear. He beat his wings hopelessly trying to take off but they were too wet and heavy from the spectre

"Not like this" he managed to shout before spitting out a mouthful of rainbow, he spread his wings in one last effort and felt a pair of strong hoofs grab them and pull. Silver cry out as he was pulled out of the pool and lifted into the air. As they lowered him to the cloud floor two workers ran up with hoses and started to spray off the spectre, Silver didn't notice this however, as he had mercifully drifted into unconsciousness.

White walls, a softly beating heart monitor Silver opened his eyes, all hospitals look pretty much the same.

"Silver you're awake" the voice was delighted, Silver looked across at the chair and smiled at the sight of his sister Winter Stars.

"Hey sis" Silver said with a weak smile

"Oh Silver, I'm so sorry I arranged that trip as a reward and look how it turned out" Stars looked as if she was about to burst into tears.

"Don't worry sis" Silver said a bit more strength in his smile now "I'll be fine" he paused "there aren't any side effects to falling into a rainbow pool, right?"

"Well the doctors got rid of most of the stuff but" Stars words caught in her throat

"But?" asked Silver starting to feel the clawing sense of dread

"Silver I'm sorry but, the spectre, it permanently stained your mane and tail, and it's not coming out" Star smiled nervously at Silver who cautiously reached up and pulled his fringe down to eye level, sure enough it was rainbow coloured

"Its ok" he said "I heard rainbow manes are in style this season or something like that"

"So you're alright?" Star asked hopefully

"Nope" said Silver flatly

"Oh" said Star taken aback "well I suppose you can have these anyway" she placed a rapt box on the bed. Silver carefully peeled of the wrappings, opened the box and gasped.

"Wonder Bolt goggles!" he pulled the leaver goggles out of the box and slipped them on

"I thought you might wear them in the parade" said Star smiling

"Oh, I'm still in that?" Silver was surprised "How long have I been here?"

"Only a few hours" said Star "So you'll wear them?"

"Yeah, I suppose I will" he smiled and settled back against his pillows, everything would be fine.

"Wow" said Applejack

"You almost drown in spectre" said Twilight "I'm not even sure how that's possible!"

"Still liquid spectre" said Silver "apparently it's more than possible"

"So were there any side effects" asked Rainbow dash

"Just two" said Silver said "the first one (he gestured at his mane) is more annoying than painful"

"And the second one?" asked Rarity

"Oh, that only comes around in flight" said Silver "and only when I'm going extremely fast"

"What happens?" squeaked Pinkie

"It's easier to show you" said Silver. The came to a stop under Silvers cloud house, in the time it had taken him to tell the story they had finished eating paid and walked back.

"So will you show us?" asked Dash amazed that Silver could have any more tricks

"Not in this light" Silver looked up at the star covered sky "Meet me here tomorrow at three and I'll show you" he smiled "it's late"

"It is actually" said Twilight with surprise, they'd all lost track of the time

"Right then it was nice meeting you all" said Silver "See you all in the morning, whatever time you get up." Silver drifted up into his cloud house and shut the door.

"See!" Said Dash "I told you he was awesome"

"Yeah he is pretty cool" said Applejack

"I still say you fancy him" Twilight said to Dash as they turned and started down the road in the opposite direction

"I DO NOT FANCY HIM!" yelled Dash

"Oh please" said Applejack "you were making moon eyes at him the entire meal" as Rainbow dash and Applejack started one of their regular arguments Twilight smiled, yes, life in ponyvile was about to get a lot more interesting.

Authors note

I'm sorry this took so long, I went back to boarding school before I could finish this chapter so it was a while until I could work on it again. Right now I have my CE exams in 2 weeks so don't expect any more for a few weeks but I'll make sure the wait is worth the while there's a lot coming up like Silver teaching Scootaloo to fly an ace spectre explosion and finally the spiral rainboom!

CA


End file.
